<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night is cold, but you're warm by aufaitjaimedamso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111500">The night is cold, but you're warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aufaitjaimedamso/pseuds/aufaitjaimedamso'>aufaitjaimedamso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Nightmares, iruka is sweet, panic attack but like barely, they belong together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aufaitjaimedamso/pseuds/aufaitjaimedamso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has a nightmare, but iruka is there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night is cold, but you're warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Her eyes are filled with tears. She used to smile all the time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kakashi horribly feels like he have been stealing this smile from her. He just wanna puke. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Ka.. Kakashi... She stuttered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't. Don't say anything. He want to say. But he can't talk. His voice was steal, too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Why ? She asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He frowns. She's not suppose to say that. She's not supposed to say anything else.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Why, Kakashi ? I <strong>loved </strong>you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, no. Please, shut up. Just shut up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Why ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The voice change. The face change too. Who is this ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Why did you killed her ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Obito... Kakashi whispered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- You were supposed to <strong>protect</strong> her ! Obito yell. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kakashi feel his own tears streaming down his face. He wants to yell. To <strong>break</strong> something. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Being sorry won't make her come back, Kakashi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The copynin rose his head. No. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Dad ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- You aren't worthy enough to be my son. I died for my friends. For you. I never abandoned them. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Kakashi just wants to collapse but he can't. He</em> <em>just <strong>can't.</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>- Dad, please...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- You killed us. All of us. </em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Kakashi jerked awake. His breathing his so fast that it <strong>hurts</strong>. The world is spinning, and his dream is already rushing back in his mind, and...</p>
<p>He got to get the hell out of here. </p>
<p>He jumped out of the bed, not noticing Iruka, who's already waking up, and <strong>rushed</strong> to the bathroom. </p>
<p>He nearly made it there that he's already collapsing on the floor, reached the toilets and puke for 2 minutes non-stop. </p>
<p>The jonin sees blood. A lot. Everywhere. </p>
<p>He just grab the toilet seat harder cause it's the only thing who's not spinning like a top. And then he yells again, he can't stop crying, the pain in hist chest his too heavy, and when he closes his eyes, he see her face. </p>
<p>This beautiful smile. </p>
<p>The purple stripes on her cheeks. </p>
<p>Gone, <strong>forever</strong>. </p>
<p>
  <em>Because of you. </em>
</p>
<p>He cries even harder and he just want to take off all this blood but... He don't know <strong>how</strong>. </p>
<p>Suddenly, soft hands are diving into his hair. </p>
<p>And a sweet voice is whispering even sweeter words in his ear. </p>
<p>- It's okay. I'm here. </p>
<p>Kakashi turned around and jump into Iruka's arms. He's here. He's finally here. </p>
<p>He bury his head in his chest and grab Iruka's back as if it was his lifebuoy. As if he needed it to <strong>survive</strong>. </p>
<p>Kakashi is crying so hard that sometimes he forgot to breathe, and it's getting more and more complicated...</p>
<p>- Hey kashi. Take some deep breaths for me okay ? </p>
<p>Iruka. Iruka, iruka, iruka. Kakashi forced himself to breathe and when the dizziness stop and that his breathing his steadier, he rose his head and face Iruka. </p>
<p>- Let's get you clean up, right ?</p>
<p>- No, no, no, no... Don't leave me.... Don't leave...</p>
<p>- Hey, hey. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I'm here. </p>
<p>A bit relieved, Kakashi lean against his love and breathing is coming a little bit easier now.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>The blood is still there.</p>
<p>- 'Ruka ? The copynin mumble.</p>
<p>- Yes.</p>
<p>- Get the blood... Out. Wash it off.</p>
<p>- There's no blood here, love.</p>
<p>That makes kakashi wanna cry again. And he does. He grab Iruka even harder and sob for several minutes. </p>
<p>- It's here.... It's everywhere, 'Ruka. I killed her, I... I killed them !</p>
<p>Iruka sadly understand that tonight episode was a really bad one.</p>
<p>One of those who leaves kakashi different for a few days after.</p>
<p>Iruka starts to rubbed his back.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, he whisper :</p>
<p>- Okay. I'm gonna wash it off.</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded.</p>
<p>- Let's take a bath, alright ?</p>
<p>Iruka get his lover up, and carry him to the bathtub.</p>
<p>He runs a hot bath, and the steam quickly filled the room.  </p>
<p>After a 15 minutes long bath, kakashi is getting out, and, steading by Iruka back to the room. </p>
<p>The jonin is still shaking a lot. </p>
<p>They got in the room, Iruka turns off the light because he know how tired kakashi is after an episode.</p>
<p>The copynin just collapsed on the bed, and quickly curled into a ball, pressed up against his lover. </p>
<p>- It's okay, kashi. Just get some rest, alright ? I'm right here. </p>
<p>By the time he finish his sentence, kakashi is already asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>